


A Terrible Illustration of a Book Gremlin

by FB Wickersham (perpetfic)



Series: The Blue Stones [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Illustration, The Blue Stones, book gremlins, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/FB%20Wickersham
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	A Terrible Illustration of a Book Gremlin

[](https://imgur.com/0cVDQjt)

Auntie Minnie hated being the one to discover new magical things because she was not an artist in the least. Auntie Bertie figured any drawing was a useful drawing. When she stumbled on her first book gremlin (deep in the The House archives digging information on a possible legacy student) she was surprised it was actually as pointy as Minnie had drawn it. 

And then it farted on her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having trouble writing, so have this ridiculous "drawing" of the first sighting of a book gremlin. Someone take illustrator away from me.


End file.
